Lover Lost
by Arcanic Angels
Summary: This Chapter will tell how the two main characters meet and the connection that takes place between them.


I do not own any of these characters.

This is my first fanfiction please tell me what you think.

:D

Lover Lost

Savior

You don't know me, but I know you

You don't see me, but I see you

Am I still dreaming

Or is this truth

Forever alone till I am found

Will you, my savior, save me now?

Chapter One

Encountering You

Ichigo

I was sitting in the club called Soul Society drinking a Bloody Mary when I saw him walk through the doors. He was dressed and skin tight black leather pant with an black wife beater hugging his muscular chest, but what grabbed my attention the most was the look of utter determination he had on his face. I couldn't help but notice that he was headed towards the bar and immediately my heart started pounding ' was he coming towards me` `would he find me attractive?` were all the thoughts that rushed through my head but my thoughts were suddenly crushed when he started walking towards this attractive young man two seats down from me. When he took the seat next to me I couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

" Hey, Byakuya. Is it the same as usual?" The young man asked.

" Lets not talk this type of business here." He answered in an authoritative voice." Did you find somebody to join us? " Byakuya asked. Find somebody? Who are they looking for are?

"Yes, I found the perfect specimen." He answers, and slowly leans forward to whisper in Byakuya's ear. Once he pulls away Byakuya smirks ans turns towards the bartender.

" Can I have a whiskey please?" He asks then turns my way as he notices me looking at him. My jaw drops as I come face to face with the prettiest silver eyes and I am so enthralled that I don't notice that he is speaking to me. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok I'm Ichigo. I mean no... I mean yes I'm ok." I stutter as my face burns with my embarrassment.

He laughs softly and then turns back to the bartender as he returns with his drink.

"Thank you." He says, " and can I get another...What are you drinking?"

"Um..a Bloody Mary." I answer.

"And can I get a Bloody Mary for my new friend Ichigo." He asks.

"Sure thing." The bartender replies.

"Thanks for the drink." I say to Byakuya.

"You're welcome." He says.

As he speaks I notice his friend look between us, smirk, and get up to leave.

"Bye, Byakuya." He states and leaves.

Byakuya turns back to me And starts to talk.

"So what are you doing here all by yourelf?" He asks.

"I was just getting off of work and decided to stop for a drink." I reply. I throw a thank you to the bartender as he returns with my drink. "What about you, why are you here?"

"Oh..I was just getting reacquainted with an old friend." He states.

After about 2 hours of talking to Byakuya I became convinced that Byakuya was sent to me, as if meeting him at this bar was faith. I was so distracted that I didn't notice him talking till he laid his hand on my arm to get my attention.

" I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" I ask.

"I wanted to know if you would like to retire to my house and continue our conversation? " He repeats.

"Sure," I say quickly, then clear my throat noticing that I sound to eager and more slowly say. "Sure. That would be great."

"Ok great. Lets get going then." He says with a smile. He pulls out his wallet and starts to pay both our tabs.

"I can get my tab." I announce.

"Please let me I don't mind consider it my one good deed of the day. " he replies winking at me. Then continues to pay our tabs. Soon after we are on the sidewalk walking to his car when his phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me, I have to take this why don't you get in?" He says.

"Ok. Yea." I say and get inside when he opens the passenger door. When he closes the door I look out the window to see Byakuya take a few steps away from the car and answer the phone. It seems to take about 30 minutes for him to finish his conversation and as he gets inside the car I can't help but see the agitated look on his face.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

" Yea." He utters. "Why don't we get going?" He says. Starting the car he smiles my way and and pulls out of the parking lot.

What's in store for me? I think to myself as we head down the street to his house. I don't know but I can't wait to find out.

Byakuya

As we pull up outside my house I can't help but to think back to the phone call I had with Renji on the phone

I put the phone to my ear as o step away from the car.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Byakuya. ..its me. Did you get the man?" Renji asks.

"Yea. I got him. He is currently sitting in my car and we are on our way to my house." I reply.

"Ok. This is good. Once you guys get to tour place, try to keep him there till tomorrow morning. I should have the drop off location by then." He says.

"Renji does this not sound kind of fishy to you?" I ask.

"No. Don't think about this that hard. Lets just do the job and get the cash." He states.

"Ok. Yea." I say distracted.

" Cool. I'll pick him up at 11 be ready." He replay hanging up.

I unlock the door to my house and let in the blonde haired man.

"Wow this place is amazing." He says stunned. I watch in amusement as his eyes began to dazzle with wonder ans he does a slow turn to take it all in.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you approve." I chuckle, and I can't help the small smile that takes over my face. "Why don't I show you around?"

"Sweet. Ok." He smiles.

As I lead him around the house I can't help the twinge of guilt feel at deceiving him.

"..and this here is the master bedroom." I say as we both step inside the room. I look over at Ichigo to notice that his breath has become shallow and his eyes dart to my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask as I slowly bend towards him until our lips are an inch apart.

"Um..no-nothing." He stutters and I smile as his eyes close and I lean down and kiss his lips. I slowly pull away to see his face and notice the utter pleasure that has taken over and as if struck by lighting I am hit by a wave of lust that I feel for the blonde god in front of me. I lean back down and kiss him pushing my tongue into his mouth loving the taste of him as he shyly rubs his tongue agaist mine and moans. I push him towards the bed and I unbuttoned his shirt on the way.

Pushing him down on the bed I crouch on top on top of him looking at his beautiful body mesmerized I run my finger to the waistband of his jeans and trace the inch of skin that leads to his happy trail. I look up at his face to see it rushed with pleasure and his eyes shinning with lust.

"Now let's revisit that question. What are you thinking? " I command.

"I'm thinking I want you. " Ichigo says boldly and pulls me down by the collar of my shirt to kiss me deeply. I notice his hands trying to unbutton my shirt so I calmly pull them away and undo . I lean down so that our chests touch and moan at the feel of male flesh against my own. I push up and unzip my panta pushing them off along wih my shoes. I grab myself an begin a soft back and forwarforward motion as I watch Ichigo pull off his pants and shoes also.

"Touch me." Ichigo moans and arches his cock towards me. I grab his member and began to rub it, and as Ichigo thrashs in pleasure I look gazes with him and take his head into my mouth. I lick the salty pre-cum that beads on the top of the head and lick around his member.

He slowly starts a smooth rhythm as his goes in and out of my mouth. I can feel myself becoming hard and to release some of the pressure I ground my cock against the bed moaning at the rough pleasurable feeling and Ichigo feels the vibration all through his cock.

"I'm going to cum." He screams as he releases his seed into my mouth. I swallow it all pulling away and smiling as he lays there below me with a look of utter contentment upon his face, and as I look at that face my cock begins to soften as I rememember that even though he will think good of me tonight , tomorrow he will only think of me as the guy who betrayed him.

I quickly get out of the bed and ignoring the questioning look I pull up my pants.

"What's wrong Byakuya? " He asked with a confused look.

"Nothing. Look why don't you slee her for the night and I'll sleep in another room. I know you must be tires from work and everything." I say and with that I close the door on the willing beauty and go to one of my guest rooms.

I immediately go to my computer and begin some research because for the life of me I cannot figure out what the leader of the Hollows gang, Sosuke Aizen, who is known for his work in the crime scene, and a couple of murders throughout the years, would want with the innocent and handsome Ichigo Kurosaki.

Please R & R

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 where I will reveal the dark side to Ichigo and His connection to Aizen and will Byakuya give Ichigo up or will his pride and his feelings stand in the way?


End file.
